


grown men have a spice called "secrecy"

by krskran



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, save rom, v brief scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krskran/pseuds/krskran
Summary: Rom won't stop being a tease and Yaiba decides to get some revenge, just not in the way he had hoped.





	grown men have a spice called "secrecy"

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this was gonna be "legend of tongue flame"

Practice ends with Crow’s stomach growling enough to echo throughout the studio, and Rom decides to take them all out for ramen as his treat for finally finishing up their new song. 

They arrive at the restaurant at record speed, Aion unsurprisingly right behind Crow and they wait for their slower bandmates to catch up so they can order their food quickly.

When their orders are finally made Crow starts complaining about the chef to cook faster, who then goes ahead to give Crow a dirty look while Rom looks at the chef apologetically, praying he doesn’t spit in all of their bowls. The second their food arrives Crow and Aion immediately dig right in, piling garlic and pepper high in their bowls until the surface of the noodles can no longer be seen, toppings all over their mouths as they eat like a pair of hungry wolves. 

Yaiba reaches for the hot sauce, dropping in spoonful after spoonful, just the way he likes it, and takes a bite, fanning his mouth happily at the spice. He commends himself out loud for mastering the legend of tongue flame, and Crow makes a chatterbox gesture with his hand until Rom gives him a scowl for being a little shit.

Yaiba is too preoccupied with his dish that he’s completely caught off guard by the large hand suddenly on his thigh, nearly jumping out of his skin and choking on the bits of noodle still in his mouth. He can hear Rom’s quiet laughter ringing in his ear, and he turns to give him a dirty look, but all Rom is doing is eating his food like nothing’s happening under the table right now.

Yaiba continues to eat, internally begging for the obvious blush on his face to go away, but just as it begins to fade Rom’s grip tightens, claws slowly sinking into the leather of his pants. 

This isn’t the only form of teasing Yaiba has received this evening; all of practice has consisted of either going all out for a new song, having a discussion on how to make it work, or Rom  slipping a hand around Yaiba’s waist as they all talk, neither Crow nor Aion catching on to Rom’s antics. Even as they all finish talking (arguing), Crow and Aion still oblivious to Rom’s actions and Yaiba’s red face, Rom goes to briefly grab Yaiba’s tail as he walks back to his spot on the small stage, emitting a needy noise and Rom can’t help but cheekily grin to himself.

Yaiba is thankful he hasn’t let out another embarrassing sound tonight, especially in the middle of dinner where Crow and Aion are still present and he’s not looking to make himself look and sound like a fool in front of them any more.

Rom’s hand is still just there on his thigh but it’s still making Yaiba bite his lip, catching Crow attention and go on to tease Yaiba about how he can’t seem to handle the spice. If this were any other time, Yaiba would’ve immediately challenged him.

Thinking about challenging Crow right here and now is immediately gone from his brain when Rom decides to move his hand further up his leg, going near his hip and Yaiba almost throws his chopsticks across the table at Aion, innocently eating what’s left of his garlic. 

Rom leans in to whisper into Yaiba’s ear if he wants to come home with him later, to which Yaiba nods at with a blush on his face again. Seriously, he’s never felt this flustered before and it had to happen in front of two of the most impressionable people he knows.

But at the same time, the urge to sneak under the table to tease Rom back hits him at full force. Surely the others wouldn't notice he was gone...

Instead Yaiba quickly tries to finish up the rest of his food, and Rom sits there waiting for him, tapping his fingers against his thigh. He finally moves his hand away, gets up and says that he has work early tomorrow, leaving some cash on the table to pay for everyone’s dinner. 

While Aion and Crow are in the middle of weeping and praising Rom for being so good to them, Yaiba gets up right after him and Crow stops wailing enough to ask him, “Where are you going, Yaiba?”

Yaiba tries to answer, but he stutters on a response until Rom says, “Yaiba has to go to work early tomorrow too, maybe you should head home too.”

Crow is about to reply after finishing up his noodles until he notices that Rom and Yaiba are already gone, and Aion comments on Crow’s slow attention span which leads to an argument Yaiba can hear from outside.

Rom starts calling for Yaiba to catch up, holding out his hand for him to take, to which Yaiba silently does with heat still lingering in his cheeks.

As they both make their way to Rom’s place, an idea springs into his head. Not something only he can get vengeance from, but something he’ll knows he and Rom could both enjoy.

Yaiba tries to hide his scheming smirk with a flustered scowl as they walk together, and Rom smiles at him, tugging him closer by the waist.

“What’s with the face?” Rom teases.

Yaiba continues to try feigning a scowl at him. “Why did you have to do that in the middle of the restaurant?”

Rom shrugs, pursing his lips in amusement. “‘Cause sometimes teasing you is fun and your reactions are cute as hell?”

Yaiba pouts as he grumbles how false that statement is. “I’m going to get my revenge when we’re home.”

Rom grin widens. “Bring it.”

~*~

Yaiba is grateful for the time it took them to walk to Rom's place, giving him time to compose himself and regain some confidence. The second they step through the threshold Rom immediately goes to pin his boyfriend against the door instead of letting him have the upper hand.

Rom grins and Yaiba smiles back at him, then just as Rom goes in for a kiss Yaiba gathers enough strength enough to spin them around and pin Rom against the door instead, holding his wrists above his head. Yaiba even goes to place a hand on the back of Rom's head to pull him in for a kiss.

When Yaiba pulls away he leaves Rom breathless. “I’m starting to like your idea of revenge so far.”

Yaiba smirks as he leans in to whisper into Rom's ear, "I was this close to sucking you off in the middle of the restaurant for teasing me."

Rom sucks in a sharp breath before whispering back, "What stopped you before?"

"Those two that were probably too slow to catch on, they probably wouldn't have noticed that I was under the table, but..."

Rom laughs. "They definitely won't notice that you're here right now, so..." 

He tilts his head to gesture at the couch, and Yaiba immediately gets the hint. He saunters over, beckoning Rom to come over as he pats the cushioned seat to sit while he goes to kneel on the floor. 

When Rom goes to sit Yaiba notices that he'd already undid his belt and zipper on the way over, thankful that Rom had been thoughtful about how neither of them want to drag out having to slightly undress and just get right to it. 

Yaiba reaches into his zipper to run his fingers across Rom's boxers, finding his length, biting his lip at how hard he is already, how hard he must've been in the restaurant thinking about how this was bound to happen. He's not the only one.

Yaiba tugs on Rom's pants and boxers, signalling him to lift his hips to pull them down his thighs and past his knees. 

God his thighs, Yaiba thinks, licking his lips at the thought of sinking his teeth into them, imagining how needy Rom would sound. He goes in to bite and suck in the areas that he knows Rom likes, especially his inner thighs, relishing the moans and impatient grunts he makes, causing Yaiba to smile as he pulls away. Rom's dick is still right in front of him, standing tall and begging to be in his mouth, and Yaiba decides that there's been enough foreplay for now, immediately taking the head in his mouth.

Rom hisses as Yaiba circles his tongue around the head, he plans to take in much more but for now he just looks up through his lashes to see Rom's head flung back into the couch, jaw dropped and baring his teeth in pleasure. 

It's quite a sight to Yaiba, one he enjoys seeing of Rom the most, and he almost considers getting off to it. But right now he wants his revenge for the teasing. 

He proceeds to dip his tongue into Rom's slit and that emits a loud howl from him, and Yaiba is about to grin around his length until Rom suddenly pushes him off.   
Yaiba wasn't prepared for Rom to already want to fuck him, but he doesn't mind in the slightest. Just as Yaiba begins to unzip himself he looks at Rom, expecting that toothy grin he always gives him, but instead he's wincing with tears in his eyes. 

Yaiba didn't think it was that intense and asks Rom if he's okay, but Rom doesn't respond and instead dashes to the bathroom as he screams in agony.

"Rom?!" Yaiba calls after him, zipping back up and rushing to the bathroom door to find that its locked. "Are you alright?!"

Rom stops howling in pain enough to reply with, "Do I sound okay?!"

Yaiba is confused, he doesn't know what he did wrong to make Rom react so badly. "Fucking christ, it feels like my dick is on fire!" 

Yaiba still doesn't answer, thinking about why he would say that, but then a horrible realisation hit him.

"Rom!" Yaiba yells, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, "It was the ramen! The hot sauce! Hence-"

Rom lets out a loud, painful groan. “Was this your actual idea of revenge?!”

“O-of course not!”

"God damn it," Rom cries. "This is the fucking worst thing… christ..."

Yaiba begins to apologise over and over, but Rom groans that he doesn't want to hear any of it.

He eventually stops ignoring Yaiba to help him out however, asking to grab anything cold in the fridge for him.

~*~

Sometime later on Yaiba is miraculously still at Rom’s place, he hasn’t been asked to leave yet, but supposes Rom knows Yaiba didn’t intend for any of this to happen so he let him stay.

Rom eventually leaves the bathroom, which is now filled with frozen food packs, ice bags, and a questionable glass of milk that he and Yaiba have sworn to never speak of again, or even tell Crow about in case it insults him. He comes out with the front of his boxers bulged, a frozen food pack had been stuffed into them (Yaiba wants to say that that won’t help but he doesn’t want to get any more on Rom’s bad side tonight).

Yaiba grabs a spare pillow and blanket from the closet in case Rom decides to kick him out of the bed for burning his dick, but Rom doesn’t ban him to the living room. 

It’s awkward, it’s quiet for quite some time, except for the short occasional grunts of pain from Rom. 

Yaiba tries to give another apology again but Rom interrupts him. “Can we never speak of this ever again?”

Yaiba opens his mouth to speak but instead quietly nods, causing the pillow to rustle. Rom gives him a grateful look, rolling over to slowly drift off to sleep and Yaiba follows him soon after.

~*~

Yaiba arrives at the BRR building the next day after work, exhausted beyond belief. Not because of lifting heavy boxes and dealing with customers but because the guilt from hurting Rom had been tormenting him all night, even after Rom forgave him earlier that morning before calling in sick for work.

He thinks about getting some food at the bar before heading upstairs to the studio to explain Rom’s absense, but Crow and Aion are already sitting there, having some sort of one sided conversation with Crow going on about... cows? Work? He doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter.

Aion’s ear twitches and he turns in his seat to silently greet Yaiba. He takes a seat, asking Angelica for curry, something he can eat to distract himself from the way Crow’s staring at him in silence.

“Where’s Rom?” is the first thing Crow asks, causing Yaiba to freeze as he digs into his dinner.

Yaiba takes a deep breath. 

“Uh… he’s at home,” he responds quickly, scooping a spoonful of curry into his mouth. 

Crow raises both eyebrows in surprise. "Wha- why?"   
  
"Um..." Yaiba can feel himself panicking, he's so close to totally slipping up and giving them the real reason, so close to embarrassing himself and Rom for eternity. "Because he's sick, hence-"   
  
"Rom doesn't get sick," Crow says, unconvinced.    
  
Crow doesn't even let Aion go on a monologue about mortals and illness and was about to speak up again until Yaiba interrupts them both by saying, "He's got food poisoning from the ramen last night, hence he cannot make it to practice today!"   
  
Now it's Aion's turn to raise a brow in suspicion at Yaiba's panicked tone. Even the Plasmagica girls have stopped talking to listen in on their conversation.   
  
Crow scowls at him. "Then wouldn't we all be feeling like crap right now? Wouldn’t you still be at Rom's place taking care of him or something?"   
  
Yaiba freezes because Crow found him out, he wants to tell him it's none of his business but the panic is making his brain not function enough to say it out loud. Not to mention Crow's constant interrogation is driving him insane.   
  
"Y-yes, but--"   
  
"So you just left him all by himself?!"   
  
"He didn't want me to watch after him!"   
  
"Well why not?!"   
  
"Because he's in pain and it's all my fault!"    
  
There's silence for maybe twenty seconds, and Crow gives him a grin.    
  
"In pain huh? Heh..."   
  
Aion smacks him up the back of the head. "Don't give such a perverse response."   
  
Crow scowls at him until he turns back to Yaiba with a grin. "What did you do?"   
  
Yaiba wants to throw his spoon at him, much less throw himself out the window if he responds. But yet...   
  
"Um," Yaiba begins. Nice. "You know how, erm... we had ramen for dinner? I had the spicy ramen, hence..."   
  
Crow nods, gesturing for him to go on.   
  
"And I went to his home last night... things were... done... and now he's in incredible pain. And it's my fault."   
  
Crow looks at him in utter confusion, looking ahead at the liquor bottles on the shelf and Yaiba assumes he's trying to piece it together.   
  
He mutters to himself the words "ramen", "things" and "pain", and it takes him quite some time to understand.    
  
Yaiba almost jumps out of his skin when Crow suddenly bursts out laughing five minutes later.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Crow howls with laughter. "YOU IDIOT!"   
  
Yaiba sinks in his seat, tossing his spoon on the table to listen to it clatter than hear Crow's mocking laughter.   
  
"I can't believe- oh my- what the hell Yaiba?!" Crow continues, unable to catch his breath.    
  
Aion sits there in confusion. "I don't understand..."   
  
And just when Yaiba was about to explain it in a whisper, Crow says it loud enough for maybe the entirety of Midi City to hear.   
  
"Yaiba sucked Rom's dick last night and the spice from his ramen fucking burned it!"    
  
Aion goes wide eyed, blushing a bit as he turns to Yaiba in disbelief. The girls in the back of the cafe are already whispering to themselves, thankfully they're not giggling at Yaiba's misfortune, actually sounding like they feel bad for him.    
  
"Crow," Yaiba finally says after five minutes of Crow's shrieking laughter filling the cafe, "You can't ever mention this again, especially in front of Rom."   
  
Crow is wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes, shaking his head. "I gotta...!"   
  
"No, you can't, hence--"   
  
"It’s too fucking good oh my god," Crow cackles as he turns around to look for someone else to share this with.   
  
Yaiba almost slams his forehead against the counter, thinking about whether he could kill Crow now himself. He knows Rom would understand.    
  
Or maybe it would make him feel better if Rom were the one to do it...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: defenduaube


End file.
